Mercy
by soultaker78
Summary: Rukia becomes curious Chizuru and looks decides to learn more about her. What Rukia finds makes her want to give an act of compassion to the bespectacled lesbian. NOT RukiaxChizuru.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: for continuity purposes, this story takes place just before the Soul Society arc starts. Another thing to keep in mind is that my only experience with Bleach is the dubbed version of the anime.

--

It was a Saturday afternoon, and substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki was sitting in front of the T.V, flipping through channels in an attempt to find something entertaining. So far, his search had yet to bear fruit.

While he was looking for entertainment, his house guest and reason for taking up hollow slaying, Rukia Kucki, approached him. "How can you even tell if anything good is on if you only stay on each channel for a second?" she asked the orange haired teen.

"It's a guy thing," Ichigo responded as he continued flipping through channels.

"Ichigo, there's something I need to ask you."

"Shoot."

"You know that girl from school, Chizuru?" Rukia asked, and Ichigo shook his head no. "She has short red hair, wire frame glasses and immensely enjoys hugging Orihime, much to Tatsuki's displeasure."

"Oh her," Ichigo said. "What about her?"

"I don't understand her," Rukia said.

Ichigo stopped channel surfing and muted the T.V as he prepared to answer the dark haired girl's question. "Chizuru is what we in the human world call gay. This means..."

"That she is attracted to other girls," Rukia finished for him. "I know what homosexuality is Ichigo. That's what I meant."

"Then what don't you understand?"

"Chizuru is obviously infatuated with Orihime, but Orihime doesn't return those feelings at all. Probably because she isn't gay. In addition, Tatsuki doesn't seem to have any problems about using violence to quell Chizuru's lust. But despite all this, the bespectacled lesbian continues to persevere. I just don't understand why Chizuru hasn't abandoned her hope under all these circumstances."

"She's probably just too horny to know when she should give up," Ichigo answered. "Is that all?"

"Yes," Rukia answered. She left, knowing that that was all the input from Ichigo she would receive. But Ichigo was only one of several people she was planning to ask while she gathered a varied source of information on Chizuru.

When Rukia left, Ichigo turned his attention back to the T.V and saw that he had stopped it on a super sentai show. _I can't think of anything more embarrassing than being an actor on one of those shows, _the orange haired teen thought before changing the channel.

--

The next day, Rukia went over to Tateski's place to get her input. "Tatsuki, why do you think Chizuru continues to lust after Orihime when all she'll get for her efforts is interference from you?"

"I don't know," the karate champ said. "Maybe I'm not hitting her hard enough."

"Possibly," Rukia said. "What do you have against Chizuru anyway?"

"I've been looking after Orihime since before her brother died," Tatsuki began. "She's like the little sister I always wanted. I want to protect her from anybody who would want to hurt or take advantage of her. Can you imagine what kind of things that horny dike would have done to Orihime if I wasn't around?"

"I'd rather not. You know, Orihime could do a lot worse than an over zealous lesbian."

"She could also do a lot better too."

"Good point," Rukia said. "Tatsuki, for the sake of argument, let's say that one day Orihime wakes up and decides that she wants to return Chizuru's feelings. How would you feel about that?"

Tatsuki remained silent for a few moments while she formulated a response. "If that's what Orihime wants, then I would be cool with it," she said. "But if that four eyed lesbo ever hurt Orihime, then I'd make her regret the day that she was ever born," Tatsuki declared as she held her fist in front of her and her eyes practically burned with passion.

"I bet you would," Rukia said, having no doubt that Tatsuki would do just that. Now that she had gotten input from Ichigo and Tatsuki regarding the object of her curiosity, there was just one place left to get more information: the source herself. Rukia thanked Tatsuki for her contribution and left.

--

The following day after school, Rukia located Chizuru and approached the bespectacled lesbian. "Hello Chizuru," Rukia said.

"Hello Rukia," Chizuru said with a wide smile. "What can I do for you today?"

"First off, I'm not gay and not interested in you," Rukia said flatly, derailing whatever fantasies Chizuru might have going in that hormone addled imagination of hers.

"That's okay," the red haired vagitarian said with a cheerful exterior. _Damn it, _she added in her head.

"Any way Chizuru," the dark haired girl continued, "I want to ask you about your feelings for Orihime. She doesn't return your advances in any way and all you get for your efforts is a thrashing from Tatsuki. But despite this, you continue to shower her with affection in the hopes that it will yield results. What I'm trying to get at here is, why haven't you given up hope?"

Chizuru took a sigh while having a longing expression on her face before answering. "I am well aware that the chances of Hime actually returning my feelings are quite small. After all, most girls our age don't share my preferences. Plus, Tatsuki's already made her claim."

"What?" Rukia said in bewilderment, then realized that Chizuru was implying that Tatsuki had the same feelings for Orihime that she did. "Oh, they're just friends."

"Yeah, and I'm into guys," Chizuru said, sarcasm dripping off every word. "Why do you think she has such a problem with me showering Hime with affection? But before you answer that, think about this: if you were to guess whether Tatsuki or I were gay judging by appearances alone, who would you guess?"

"Ummmmm," Rukia said in stunned silence as she failed to come up with a response.

"Anyway, getting back to your question about me not giving up hope. I know that I'll probably never be as close to Hime as I'd like, but as long as there's still hope, I'm not giving up," Chizuru said with a look of determination in her eyes. "Besides, groping her is enough fun in and of itself."

Rukia was surprised to see the look of conviction in the red haired lesbian's eyes. She thanked Chizuru for answering her question and the two girls parted ways. As she walked away, Rukia came to the decision that Chizuru's determination should be rewarded. And she had just the plan in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

After her conversation with Chizuru, Rukia made her way over to Kisuke Urahara's shop. She entered the shop and found Urahara at the counter. "Hello Rukia," Urahara said. "What can I do for you today?"

"Do you remember earlier when you told me about a device you've recently built?" Rukia asked. "I think you called it a dream rebuilder."

"Dream reconstructor," the shopkeeper corrected. "But that's just until I can come up with a better name. You see, I've been monitoring the human's popular culture during my time here. One of the things they think ghosts can do is contact them in their dreams. Since we're kind of like ghosts to them, I thought it would be kind of cool if we could really do that. All I had to do was take a Kikanshinki and modify it slightly. Now it will give a human whatever dream the user wants."

"Have you tested it yet?"

"Yep. It works perfectly."

"Would you mind if I borrowed for a while?" Rukia asked.

"That depends," Kisuke countered. "I couldn't in convince let you have it without knowing what you'd use it for. What are you planning to do with it?"

With that, Rukia began telling Kisuke about Chizuru and what she had learned about the bespectacled lesbian. "I'm hoping to use your dream reconstructor as to reward her perseverance by giving her an incredibly pleasant dream," Rukia explained.

_I suppose the dream reconstructor could use a field test, _Urahara thought to himself as he mulled over lending his still experimental device to Rukia. "Sure I'll let you use it," he said after coming to a decision.

Urahara then went into a separate room to retrieve the device in question. He then returned to Rukia and placed the dream reconstructor in on the counter in front of her.

"This is the dream reconstructor?" Rukia asked skeptically. "It looks exactly like a standard kikanshinki."

"Looks can be deceiving, Rukia," the shopkeeper countered as picked up the device and began fiddling with it. "Once I'm done properly calibrating it, all you'll have to do is use it on the person you want while she's asleep."

"Thank you," Rukia said. When Urahara was done, Rukia took the device and went on her way.

--

Later that night, Rukia had managed to find out where Chizuru lived and convinced Ichigo to sneak into her house while in spirit form and use the dream reconstructor on her. He made his way to the red haired dyke's home while she slept and entered her room. He placed the dream reconstructor over her head and pressed the activation button. A bird's head popped up and smoke came out of the device.

--

(Chizuru's dream)

Chizuru was at her home, by herself fantasizing about Orihime when she heard a knock on the door. She went to the door, opened it and found the object of her affections standing in front of her. "Hime," the bespectacled lesbian said with a wide smile. "What brings you here?"

"Oh Chizuru," Orihime said as she threw herself at Chizuru and put the redhead in a big hug, squishing her ample breasts against Chizuru (much to the teenaged lesbian's delight). "I've finally realized my feelings for you and want to make sweet, hot, passionate lesbian sex with you."

"Awesome," Chizuru said as she put her mouth around the auburn haired girl's and the began making out. As the two girls passionately made out, Chizuru steered them towards her room. Once there, they continued making out for several minutes while Chizuru felt up Orihime's breasts. After a while, Orihime separated from Chizuru and began undressing herself.

Upon seeing this, Chizuru also began undressing, only much more frantically than Orihime. The red haired dike quickly stripped off all her clothes and removed her glasses. By the time she was completely naked, Orihime was down to her bra and panties. Chizuru eagerly wanted to jump the beautiful girl in front of her, but was able to restrain herself so Orihime could remove her underwear.

Orihime slid her panties down her leg to reveal her neatly trimmed auburn bush. With that out of the way she unclasped her bra, exposing her lucious breasts as the article of clothing fell to the floor. Chizuru quickly grabbed Orihime and threw them both on her bed.

Chizuru placed her mouth around Orihime's right nipple and placed her hand on Orihime's left breast. The red haired lesbian began suckling and messaging the large breasts that she had lusted after for so long. She was immensely enjoying the feel and taste of Orihime's breasts: so much so that several tears of joy were coming out of her eyes.

As Chizuru was engaging in her pleasure, Orihime let out several groans of pleasure. _Apparently she's enjoying this just as much as I am, _Chizuru thought, proud that she could illicit such sounds from her precious Hime.

After several minutes, Chizuru stopped what she was doing and exchanged places with her hand and mouth. She began suckling and fondling once again, provoking more sounds of pleasure from Orihime. Several minutes later, Orihime begged Chizuru to stop and the red haired lesbian agreed.

"Why did you want me to stop Hime?" Chizuru asked.

"So that I can have a chance to pleasure you now," Orihime said as she pushed Chizuru on her back. Orihime then brought her head in front of Chizuru's vagina and stuck her tongue inside the other girl. As she licked the inside Chizuru's womanhood, the red haired girl cried out in pleasure.

"Oh god. Don't stop Hime," Chizuru pleaded as wave after wave of pleasure bombarded her. Some time later, she hit climax and creamed herself inside Orihime's mouth. Even though Chizuru was overwhelmed by the pleasure she just received, she was able to perceive the sound of Orihime swallowing the load in her mouth.

"You taste delicious, Chizuru," Orihime said. This statement caused Chizuru's already considerable feelings of pride and pleasure about this encounter to rise. She then pulled Hime close to her and the two continued their love making.

(End dream)

--

Chizuru woke up in the morning after the best dream of her entire life. Her mood was not dampered at all by noticing that she would need to change her sheets. She got out of bed and looked out the window, remarking on how it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day.

She felt relieved that she had now had a sample of being intimate with Hime. She felt so glad that she didn't even care if ever got to be with Hime again because she would always have the memory of that dream. _But if I ever got to chance to experience that dream for real, _Chizuru thought, _that would be good too._


End file.
